blackartfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron (Character)
If you're looking for Baron the Creator, click Baron (Creator) . Introduction Baron is both a Protagonist and Antagonist, but either way the main character of the Shadow Corps series. He's based around the area known as Shadow's Corner, and was alive during the Dark Age and the Rebirth. Appearance Without Mask: Before Baron adopted his Tragedy Mask, he was a young teenage boy, in his last year of school. He was approximately six feet tall, with crop cut brown hair, blue eyes and a thin figure. With Mask: Once he wears the mask Baron is a different person, his face and emotion s are disguised by the mask, he wears a suit, and his hair remains the same. He wears multiple belts to carry various items, although Smiles tends to supply most objects for Baron. Life THE DARK AGES: Baron was born an only child, into which family it is unknown, his true name or Family name is cleverly never revealed, leaving an anonymous personality to the unmasked man. His family barely cared for him, he spent most of his time playing alone as a child, while being "cared for" by a nanny, as his parents worked long hours and played even longer hours. As Baron progressed into adolescence he slowly became more and more isolated, losing friends and talking less to people. Soon he was engulfed in music, using it as a way to block out the rest of the world. He never spoke to anyone the older he got, people only he heard his voice when he cleverly answered questions in class, or presented a presentation - showing off why he was always top of the class. However, although he decided to not talk to anyone, he picked up an admirer who regularly attempted to contact him: Katie Reaves. Katie eventually discovered Baron's identity, and adopted the role of Baroness. A few weeks before exams began in his final year of high school, a tragic event occured in which he arrived home to find his house broken into. He managed to kill an attacker before finding his father lying on the floor, dying. His mother was absent from the scene, although normally she would have been there. As the police arrived Baron fled the scene, and began his course of life as Baron. With only a hood to disguise his identity, he lived in the wild for a while, daring not to venture near civilization. It wasn't until one day when he returned to the school he truly became Baron. He approached a Science and Literature teacher and quoted a conversation they had once had about Justice, and all heroes being too caring (this was from a Newspaper Article, in which it reported on the fall of all Heroes - the start of the Dark Ages). This led to a long procedure in which Baron had his blood replaced by a liquid metal oxide compound, which moved around his body by energy, it only required as little as a battery to charge him for the day. Eventually the procedure was complete and he removed his heart, truly becoming Baron the Heartless. The next few months were spent locating a man known as "The Actor", the one who had attempted to kill his family. He did it for himself, as personal justice. This is where he adopted the Tragedy mask, using an old mask from one of his fathers Theatres, and a suit from the dressing room. He first encountered The Actor then, failing to defeat him, and waking up on a hospital bed. Next to his room was his dying father, accompanied by his mother, who simply ignored her sons presence. He was approached by a masked man, who was later revealed as Anthony Balet. When Baron attempted to escape Balet's proposal of joining his team, he was grabbed by Smiles. Despite this rough first encounter they eventually became close friends. For a few years Baron fought alongside Smiles, tracking down many villains such as The Actor and Black Hawk, and disposing of them. On a mission Smiles was killed, triggering a mentally-unstable stage for Baron. He eventually replaced Smiles with Snapshot, and later on Pyscho joined the team too. REBIRTH: During the Rebirth, Baron, Psycho and Snapshot came into conflict with Red Shift, the Statesman, and the rest of the New Heroes. Seeing Baron as a villain for his murders, they overloaded him with energy, causing him to explode. Over the process of a year Balet, along with the help of Stein, rebuilt Baron in the image they envisioned him, as an invincible murderer. While this happened the old heroes lurked in the Shadows, by name of Murder, Scythe and Reaper, and a vigilante working for the Government named Baroness was born. Baron was reborn as Baron v2, slowly destroying every member of the New Heroes, leaving only Red Shift. During his fight with the God-powered man, Baroness intervened, only after this did Baron realise who she was, and took a locket she wore and placed it where his heart once was "You have a permanent place in my heart". His recovery came after the fight with Red Shift, since he must be controlled by the use of his name, he reminded the masters he was not Baron, that was the mask's name. He broke out of his controlled state and joined the army the three vigilantes had created, throwing Shadow's Corner into darkness again by killing Government official's and Heroes. With his new, stronger veins and arteries, Baron finally defeated Stein and Balet, then assisting Red Shift to defeat the Red God, in which he became Blue Shift, and gifting Baron the powers of a god, turning him into the Red Shade. Category:Character